In recent years, a domain wall movement-type magnetic memory element that utilizes the movement of domain walls due to a current has been proposed as a method for increasing the capacity of memory. In the domain wall movement-type magnetic memory element, selection elements and interconnects are disposed along a substrate in-plane direction; and magnetic units in which the information is stored are disposed in a substrate normal direction. By disposing the magnetic units in the substrate normal direction, it is possible to suppress an increase of the cost while realizing a higher memory capacity.
However, in the domain wall movement-type magnetic memory element, technology is desirable to provide the magnetic units at a higher density to increase the memory capacity.